


【立克】我们这一家（三）

by Yu_wz



Category: History3圈套
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 12:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20546516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yu_wz/pseuds/Yu_wz





	【立克】我们这一家（三）

3

陈廷轩抱着沾有卞庆华信息素的衬衫坐在床上发呆。

自从他怀上第二胎以来，卞庆华和他的亲密接触就越来越少。怀第一胎的时候偶尔也会深吻几次，虽然没碰过他，但该有的亲密接触都没少过。但怀上第二胎后，碰都没碰过他就不说了，连亲吻都很少。

两人结婚已经七年，卞庆华今天还在跑通告，一想到和卞庆华搭档的那个年轻Omega，陈廷轩就有些苦恼。万一他们拍戏的时候日久生情了怎么办，万一通告跑完卞庆华把离婚协议书扔到他面前怎么办……陈廷轩越来越不敢想，只能把自己缩在被子里。

不安的情绪疯狂从心底开始蔓延，卞庆华出门之前贴心地把暖气调高了几度，陈廷轩刷着手机上关于卞庆华的新讯息，越发觉得身子发寒。

他和那个Omega很亲密……

陈廷轩不敢去看底下的评论，把手机倒扣在床上，瑟缩着身子闭上了眼，可在充满了卞庆华的味道的被子里待久了以后，他的眼泪就开始往外涌，蜷缩在床上低低地啜泣。

他用手护住自己的肚子，嘴里喃喃道：“宝宝……他不会不要我们的对不对……”

陈廷轩很讨厌这样的自己。怀孕让他的性格大变，原本开朗的他变得沉默寡言，也越来越不安，害怕卞庆华不在身边，害怕卞庆华会不要他。他咬了咬下唇，用被子把自己裹得更紧了一分，闭上眼睛试图安睡。

卞庆华拿着文件回到家的时候，陈廷轩还没睡醒。房间里的青柠味已经很淡，取而代之的是浓重的绿茶清香。

他把门打开，看见了背对着房门缩着身子睡觉的陈廷轩。

陈廷轩睡得很浅，房门刚一打开他就醒了，卞庆华冲他一笑，晃了晃手上的文件：“睡醒了？宝宝，这个你看一下，没问题就签个名。”

陈廷轩刚想向卞庆华撒娇的话语被他吞回肚子里，他的视线落到那一份被黑色文件夹夹着的文件上，刚打算答应就突然想起白天里刷到的资讯，内心的不安霎时间如洪水般席卷了他的全身，他护着肚子往后躲了躲，声音颤抖：“不要……我不看……”

“嗯？宝宝，怎么了？”

“你拿走……我不看，我不要离婚……”

陈廷轩说着，眼泪就要往下掉。卞庆华见状赶紧把文件往旁边一扔，凑上前去伸手抹掉了陈廷轩的泪水，柔声问道：“傻瓜，离什么婚？宝宝，你真的不先看一下？”

“不是离婚协议书？”

陈廷轩试探着问，卞庆华有些无奈地点了点他的头：“宝宝，我怎么可能要和你离婚啊？”

陈廷轩半信半疑地把那份文件从地上捡起来打开，这才松了一口气。那是一份续约合同，陈廷轩之前签的合约到期了，但碍于他本人还在怀孕期间，卞庆华就顺便帮他带回家来了。

大概翻阅了几下后，陈廷轩就从容地签上了自己的名字。卞庆华把文件放到桌上，吻了吻陈廷轩的额头，开始和他算账：“你还怀着孩子呢，离什么婚？”

“你的意思是……生了孩子就离婚吗？”

卞庆华又气又想笑。

“为什么会觉得我要和你离婚？陈廷轩，你忘了当时结婚的时候，我答应过你要一直和你走下去的吗？”

“没忘啦……”旧事重提，陈廷轩有些脸红，他伸出手掐了掐卞庆华，“还不是因为你和那个Omega那么亲密。”

“吃醋了喔？”

“对啦，就是吃醋了又怎样！”

陈廷轩气冲冲地回了一句，卞庆华越看越觉得他可爱，于是凑上前去在陈廷轩的唇上亲了一下。刚准备离开就被陈廷轩搂住了脖子，陈廷轩的嘴唇贴着他的，小笨蛋还张了张嘴在他的唇上啃咬着。

卞庆华笑了一声，伸出舌头探入陈廷轩温热的口腔，缠住陈廷轩的小舌与之纠缠。口水顺着陈廷轩的嘴角流下，亲吻过程中发出的水声让陈廷轩的身子有些燥热。分开时陈廷轩还舔了一下卞庆华的唇，声音听上去有点委屈：“你为什么都不碰我？”

卞庆华宠溺地刮了一下陈廷轩的鼻尖，道：“我怕会伤到你和宝宝。”

“胡说，医生明明说现在可以……可以那什么了……”

陈廷轩越说越害羞，卞庆华笑了一声。

“那……你想那什么吗？”

“你知道的……”

陈廷轩的手抵在卞庆华的胸口，一丝红晕浮现在他的脸上。卞庆华抓住他的手，密密麻麻的吻落在陈廷轩软软的脸颊上，他扶着陈廷轩躺下，温柔地褪去他身上的衣服。

身体突然暴露在空气中，陈廷轩不禁抖了抖身子。他的手紧紧地抓着身下的床单，卞庆华顺着陈廷轩脸颊的线条吻下去，吻落在脖子上时，陈廷轩忍不住缩了缩身子，又被卞庆华给按住。

“宝宝，别动。”

陈廷轩闻言没再动作，卞庆华吻得很小心，手一直护着他的肚子，生怕伤到了肚子里的宝宝。卞庆华张开嘴含住陈廷轩胸前的乳头，伸出舌头舔舐着，陈廷轩敏感地弓起了腰。

“嗯……”

乳头很快挺立，卞庆华满意地看着被自己弄得红肿的乳头，往旁边挪了挪含住另一颗。陈廷轩呻吟了几声，叫声奶奶的，像小猫叫一样，挠得卞庆华心痒。

“呜……卞卞哥……”

陈廷轩忍不住伸手去碰卞庆华，卞庆华把他的裤子扯下，露出已经被卞庆华的挑逗弄得挺立起来的性器，前端甚至还流出了些许的透明黏液。

卞庆华低头把陈廷轩的性器纳入口中，陈廷轩急促地喘息着，手指插入卞庆华的发间，卞庆华的舌头舔过柱身，手抚慰着那两颗小球，陈廷轩扭了扭腰，像是把性器往卞庆华嘴里送。

“嗯……哈啊……”

卞庆华对着顶端的小孔吸了几下，陈廷轩就尽数交代在了卞庆华的嘴里。陈廷轩喘了喘气，伸手去解卞庆华的裤子。

卞庆华从背后把他抱在怀里，从床头柜的柜子里摸了一瓶润滑剂出来，挤了些到手上便往陈廷轩的身后探。柔软的小穴已经湿了一片，卞庆华很轻易地就探了进去，手指在肠壁内部搔刮着。

“嗯……快点……”

“乖，我怕你受伤。”

好不容易三根手指都能够在后穴内顺畅地抽动，卞庆华这才把手指抽出来，换上了自己硬起的性器。

进入的那一刻，陈廷轩忍不住闷哼了一声。

被青柠味的信息素完全浸润的他突然就控制不住自己的眼泪，在身后不停顶弄的卞庆华注意到他的不对劲，抬手擦干他的眼泪，下巴抵在陈廷轩的发顶：“宝宝……你知道我多想碰你吗……”

“呜……那你、为什么一直不碰我……”

“我太怕自己会伤害到你了，宝宝。”

卞庆华的动作很温柔，手一直护着陈廷轩的肚子，舔舐着陈廷轩后颈上的腺体，陈廷轩一瞬间有些想哭。其实卞庆华真的很爱他，也没有因为他吃醋而生气，对他处处包容。陈廷轩动了动身子，道：“嗯……快点……”

身下的动作不断加快，陈廷轩窝在卞庆华的怀里软成了一滩水，呻吟声抑制不住地在房间里回荡着。卞庆华没敢射进去，快到临界点的时候就抽了出来，尽数射在了陈廷轩的背上。

“宝宝，我爱你。”

他抱着陈廷轩去浴室清洗，深情地说出这句告白，紧接着成功换来了怀里的人儿的一个甜腻的吻，还有一句害羞的“我也爱你”。

最简单的三个字，有时候反而能表达最准确的心意。

我爱你，刚好，你也是。

TBC.


End file.
